the_lost_emperorfandomcom-20200214-history
Qing Dynasty
OTL, the Qing Dynasty remained in its slumber through the Napoleonic Period, continuing its policies that had gone on for a hundred years prior. Meanwhile, Europe remained at work, and rebellions still stirred. Onward and onward, the situation built up, as China erupted into rebellion against her Manchu overlords. The Taiping Rebellion, unlike IRL, was not suppressed, nor did it bleed China dry for years. Instead, with a more successful Northern Expedition, Beijing falls to the Taiping. While Russia issued their Aigun Concordat, Xianfeng, now ill with syphilis, decides to refuse. From there, things go from bad to worse for the Qing. The Russians begin their invasion, while Zeng Guofan, who OTL drove the QIng out of Hunan with the Xiang army, dies in battle. Desperate for solutions, the Qing look for peace. However, Hong Xiuquan, now isolated in his harem palace in Tianjing (OTL Nanjing) refuses any answer. With Hong Xiuquan's retreat into private life, Yang seizes power. With a quick assassination, Yang Xiuqing takes over, declaring the former Emperor Tianwang a saint who was slain by poison, blaming his death on Yang's enemies. Seeing an opportunity for peace, the Qing strive for a deal. Fortunately for them, Yang is eager to spend some time cleaning house. With the conclusion of the Treaty of Beijing, peace was established. Han China south of Beijing, along with much else was conceded to the Taiping, now styling themselves the Guang. Needing a good source of cash, as well as something to do with his troops, Yang Xiuqing lends his troops to the new and inexperienced Xinning Emperor. Although there is dissent about fighting alongside "demons", Yang has his generals remind his troops that they are not defending the Qing, they are fighting heretics - Russians. Due to Xianfeng's rejection of the treaty, the Qing, led by Xinning, are desperate for a way to hold off the Russians. As such, they seek the aid of the Koreans, Japanese, as well as mustering what troops they can. The war ends in something of a status quo antebellum for Russia, but effectively a Qing victory due to the repulsion of the Russian forces. Meanwhile, the Guang are rebuilding to the south, under the lead of their new emperor, Yang Xiuqing, styled Wansheng. As the Russians are defeated, new troubles emerge. Japan, feeling herself denied of her fair share of the post-Aigun War prize, begin to grow more and more bitter. In 1910, they launch an invasion of Korea. As for the Manchu, they are busy holding onto their Mongolian territories, with the Mongol tribes growing more restless and nationalistic. With the Qing temporarily paralyzed, Japan swoops in to seize South Korea, installing a puppet government. Over the next few years, Qing, as well as their enemies, realize that war is brewing on the horizon. However, modernization is slow, and European aid to the Guang have left the Qing in the dust. Will the Qing be able to modernize and self-strengthen under Guangxu's rule, before she is ripped to shreds by the Guang to the south, the Japanese to the west, and the Russians to the north?